brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/Categories II: The Sequel
This is a continuation of Brickipedia:Forum/Categories - I just thought make it here would encourage you to vote as most people ignore old forums. Anyway, first things first, I should finish redoing the year categories tonight or tomorrow. Things will not be perfect (a few sets, probably 8xxxxx or named ones, will have slipped into merchandise, a few bits of merchandise, such as 3xxx ones will be in sets, and so on), but I'd say 99% correct. A quick note of all the categories * sets - for sets. * merchandise - key chains, clothes, cake decorating kits, magnets, toothpick holders, umbrellas, pencil cases, plastic swords etc... - basicly any release that belongs no where else. * books - books, magazines, things on paper basicly * media - dvds, video, tv, cd, websites, games * product collections - product collections, value packs, bonus packs * combiner models - combiner models * Parts introduced in - parts introduced... * Minifigures introduced in * Themes introduced in * LEGOLAND attractions introduced in - rides, areas, events And I think that is all :P Anyway, stuff that needs to be decided. (And I will not be able to finish the categories until around February due to various reasons, so, you have four weeks to decide...) ~ CJC 22:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Parts Parts shouldn't all be in Category:Parts. Its messy. We need to split them into Minifigure heads and normal bricks and slopes and rubbish like that. So yeah, not so much a vote, since I'm sure you all agree with me, but can someone sort something out here? ~ CJC 22:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :This is probably a little glitchey, but here is what I think: ::*Parts (Master category) :::*Slopes ::::*Inverted slopes :::*Plates ::::*Bases (Large plates/those flat ones) ::::*Train Tracks (would those go here?) ::::*Tiles (no studs) }} :::*Arches :::*Bricks ::::*Printed bricks? :::*Accessories ::::*Maybe divide further into weapons, armor, food, tools, textiles, etc.? :::*Minifigure Parts (Mini-dolls, TECHNIC figures, etc. would go here too. I don't think (a) sub-category/ies is needed) ::::*Animals (might not need to be a Minifigure sub-sub-category, but could be a sub category of its own) ::::*Minifigure Heads ::::*Minifigure Torsos ::::*Minifigure Legs ::::*Minifigure Headgear ::::*Everything else (armor, for example, would go under accessories, but also have this category) ::::*:Could accessories just be a subcategory here? :::*TECHNIC Parts (TECHNIC, BIONICLE, Galidor, Ben 10, Hero Factory, etc.) ::::*Rods ::::*Bushes ::::*Beams ::::*Action Figure Parts :::::*BIONICLE Parts :::::*Hero Factory Parts :::::*I think that is all we need, since the other themes have fewer parts, but the decision is not mine. :::*Vehicle Parts ::::*Wheels and Tyres (or tires) ::::*Windscreens and cockpits :::*Sticker Sheets :::*Printed Parts ::::*Construction (as in buildings and structures) :::::*Doors, windows, and frames :::* (DUPLO, QUATRO, PRIMO, etc.) ::::*____ Figures ::::*____ Bricks ::::*____ Other (everything else) Another option would be to use the categories here, or we can work with what I have started. 20:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Added some thoughts (and so did NXT btl) ~ CJC 21:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ** Looking good. But about weapons, etc, the problem is, sometimes a part's a weapon, othertimes it isn't, eg a loudhailer isn't a weapon in City, yet it's a blaster in Star Wars. 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) *** Is there a reason we can't add both categories then? 03:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) **** Oh, and of course people are free to edit it, I actually forgot to add plates and meant to. Just one thing, I do not think that accessories should be a minifigure subcategory, because often times (especially now) they are not just minifigure parts and often used for greebling. But maybe they aren't accessories then? 03:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ***** (Looks up greebling) - But if its a telephone on a wall to "greeble" (Am I using that right?), surely a minifigure can hold it as well? ~ CJC 11:37, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Item numbers To continue the discussion from the last, we need a new name style. Maybe say "1000 set references" or something? ~ CJC 22:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Agreed. * Is this because of 2000? 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) **Pretty much - I didn't even notice until I went to make the page 2000 sets and saw it already existed. (I moved the year ones to 2000 (year) sets.) - Even without 2000, its probably confusing to have 1000 sets and say, 1985 sets, as it could imply that the sets were released in 1000 :P - Also, I suppose 1000 sets doesn't really convey that it is everything in 1000-1999 too well. ~ CJC 11:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial numbers Some of the reference categories are for "fansite" or other website reference numbers. I'd love to sit and sort them all out, but I lack all the time and care in the world. Should they all be moved into a "sets using unofficial references" category? ~ CJC 22:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * Wasn't there a forum on this somewhere? It sounds familiar 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) **Yea, but we still have unofficial numbers everywhere (altough I have a template to hide them in titles of pages), but they still appear as item numbers and so we have categories like BioMcD sets - I was just going to dump them into one sort of maintenance category. ~ CJC 11:35, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Combiner sets-> combiner models Sets isn't the right word. I prefer models. All agree? ~ CJC 22:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * Actually, merge combiner sets to alternate models? CJCbot (talk) 23:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **I'm indifferent about the models, but I have one question about the merge to alternate models. Pages like this] list them as separate (move the mouse over "Building Instructions"). Should we take this into account? ***That is a fair point - I wasn't aware there was a difference :P ~ CJC 23:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Subtheme categories A few for SW and LoTR have popped up again. Remove again?? ~ CJC 22:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Remove pls Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Are we talking sub themes like for ex, I'm Stsr Wars they have the "Ultimate Collector Series" (UCS) line, then "Te Clone Wars" Line, the sets with Darth Maul on the package now the new ones being released I think (don't quote me) but I remember them having Yoda on the packs, I don't know what the theme to those are, but are those what were le belong as "subthemes"? Or are subthemes like mini sets, medium sets, large sets, etc? If by theme you do mean the sets that are Clone Wars line vs the sets that are UCS, I don't think they should be removed. I think its worth mentioning what themes sets are from. VadersTraders (talk) 04:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC)VadersTaders :I mean things like Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith etc.. ~ CJC 21:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) * Well, we are meant to have the lowest level category... but these movie ones can be difficult. Take the last Harry Potter sets released for example, most of them weren't really even from a movie (Hogwarts Express with flying car and Luna) 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:2009 limited edition sets Needed? We don't have them for any other year... ~ CJC 23:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Delete, I say. 13:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I say per SKP. Drewlzoo : Delete. If we had the category intersect feature it'd be great :P 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Discontinued themes Necessary? ~ CJC 00:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *I've seen people disagree about discontinuation dates on Year articles; this could cause some disagreements itself. :P Plus, nearly every theme would be included. **That is why I think its not necessary :P ~ CJC 23:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Image categories We have Category:Box Art, although its not used much, but I like the idea - we could have categories such as that, although no one would use them. ~ CJC 21:17, January 4, 2013 (UTC) * Sounds good, but yeah, we really need some way to rework the image uploader so cats have to be added 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ** I had one but it was very poorly coded (as I don't know .js) and would only work if you uploaded by Special:Upload - which apparently only us oldies do :P ~ CJC 17:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories by item number * Sorry to bring this up again, I'm not sure where the old forum is and whether it was closed. Item number categories are grouped by 1000 for the first 10000 sets (0000, 1000, 2000....), then when we get to 10000, they're grouped by 10000's (10000, 20000, 30000, etc). So why are we grouping by 10000 as soon as it gets to a five-digit number? Shouldn't it be consistent throughout? 23:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ** Because we made it us that way :P (Well I say we, just because we were probably there, but it might not have been us). Anyway, yes they probably should, same would have to apply to 800000 and 4000000/5000000/6000000 - (as far as I'm aware, most other ranges are unofficial, everything up to 800000 are set numbers, the 4000000-60000000 item numbers) ~ CJC 11:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC)